


Sands

by StarrLightning



Series: Poetry inclined dabbles [10]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Insomnia, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrLightning/pseuds/StarrLightning
Summary: Why not strike as quickly as lightning, sands of slumber?





	Sands

Mind as star bright, pounding and pulsing. As I feel my bones Creak and pop, will I sleep tonight? 

Tosses and turns seem to be the theme this night - as rest slowly like a slug creeps surely closer. Why not strike as quickly as lightning, sands of slumber? 

I miss when you moved with haste, to usher me into the world of dreams.


End file.
